High input/output (I/O) count electronic device packages can have an integrated circuit (IC) bonded to one side of a substrate and an array of metal connectors extending from the opposite side of the substrate. The electrical connectors of the array can be soldered or welded to a carrier substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
Two known types of electronic device package connection configurations are ball grid array (BGA) and column grid array (CGA). BGA utilizes small solder balls that are arranged into an array on the package's substrate, and can, for example, be used for small chip applications or applications having a well-characterized operating environment. CGA utilizes solder columns that are taller and have less tin content than solder balls of BGA, which provide a more compliant and flexible I/O connection points that can withstand large temperature or mechanical fluctuations. CGA can provide long life and high reliability, and can be used for in high-performance applications.